particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobility of Trigunia
The nobility of Trigunia arose early in the history of Trigunia and has been a powerful force within the political, economic and cultural leadership of the nation. Trigunia has a powerful and large nobility base. Categories The nobility is divided into 3 categories: *'Hereditary landed nobility' - Hereditary landed nobility is the old and new nobility which has developed in Trigunia since the inception of the aristocracy. These nobles have titles and landed estates which to draw their titles from. *'Hereditary titular nobility' - Hereditary titular nobility is when personal nobility is granted to someone and the Great Prince and Tsar decalres that it is hereditary. These nobles do not have any land though they typically acquire estates as a gift from the Great Prince and Tsar. *'Personal nobility' - Personal nobility is when the Great Prince and Tsar grants a title of nobility, usually Baron sometimes Count, to a commoner. This is usually for civil, military or civilians who have demonstrated personal merit to the Great Prince and Tsar or who have served the nation tremendously. Privileges of nobility Members of the Trigunian nobility are permitted to sit on the Imperial Senate of Nobles (Trigunian: Императорский Сенат знати, tr. Imperatorskiy Senat znati) which was created by Chancellor of the Trigunian Monarchist Association and current leader of the Imperial Union (Trigunia) Prince of Kildan Olvar, Dmitriy III Ulyashin. The Imperial Senate of Nobles replaces the The Gracious & The Most Honorable High Chamber of Lords (Trigunian: Милостивый и самых почетных высоких палаты лордов, tr. Milostivyy i samykh pochetnykh vysokikh palaty lordov), shortened to High Chamber (Trigunian: высокая палата, tr. vysokaya palata). Members of the High Chamber were permitted to place VP after their name, members of the Imperial Senate of Nobles may place a ISZ next to their name. The Imperial Senate of Nobles is not a government institution rather a political action and pressure group, social club and coordinating committee for the nobility of Trigunia. The Imperial Senate determines who sits on the Great Prince's and Tsar's Imperial Council (Trigunian: Великие Князья и царь Императорский совет, tr.'' Velikiye Knyazʹya i tsarʹ Imperatorskiy sovet'') which was formerly called the Great Princes Privy Council for Trigunia. Members of the Imperial Council are permitted to place the letters of VKTS next to their name. Previously the High Chamber was split into three smaller chambers corresponding to the three recognized noble titles. The Gracious Chamber of Dukes (Trigunian: Милостивый палаты князей, tr.'' Milostivyy palaty knyazey''), the The Most Honorable Chamber of Counts (Trigunian: Самым почетным палаты графов, tr. Samym pochetnym palaty grafov) and the The Right Honorable Diet of Barons (Trigunian: Право почетного диета Барона, tr. Pravo pochetnogo diyeta Barona). The Imperial Senate of Nobles makes use of a single chamber which includes all members of the nobility. The Imperial Senate of Nobles is lead by the Ober-Procurator of the Imperial Senate (Trigunian: Обер-прокурор Имперского Сената, tr. Ober-prokuror Imperskogo Senata) who is elected by a simple majority yes-no vote of the Senate. Great Prince's and Tsar's Imperial Council The Imperial Council up until recently was called the Great Prince's and Tsar's Imperial Council is composed of various nobles who are selected by the Imperial Senate of Nobles to fulfill select jobs relating to the administration, maintenance and preservation of the Tsar. These positions are considered the most prestigious positions, the Tsar himself can appoint members to the Imperial Council. The Imperial Council serves as an advisory body to the Tsar. The positions are as follows: *'Imperial Chancellor' (Trigunian: имперского канцлера, imperskogo kantslera) - The Imperial Chancellor is the overall leader of the Great Princes and Tsars Imperial Council. Selected by the Imperial Council of Nobles and personally approved by the Great Prince and Tsar, the Imperial Chancellor is responsible for reporting to the Great Prince and Tsar regarding the status of the government, foreign and domestic affairs and handling all issues relating to the nobility of Trigunia. *'General-Field Marshal' (Trigunian: Генерал-фельдмаршал, tr. General-felʹdmarshal) - The General-Field Marshal is considered an honorary appointment on the Imperial Council. The Great Prince and Tsar is considered to be Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces. The General Field-Marshal is often the top commander of the Imperial Armed Forces, who is often Minister of Defense. The General-Field Marshal serves as the primary defense and security advisor to the Great Prince and Tsar. *'Imperial Chamberlain' (Trigunian: Императорский Чемберлен, tr. Imperatorskiy Chemberlen) - The Imperial Chamberlain is responsible for the management of the Imperial Household and is considered one of the most powerful positions on the Imperial Council. The Chamberlain is almost always in constant contact with the Imperial family and the Great Prince and Tsar himself. *'Imperial Steward' (Trigunian: Императорский Стюард, tr. Imperatorskiy Styuard) - The Imperial Steward is responsible for representing the Great Prince and Tsar when he cannot be somewhere. The Imperial Steward is also responsible for reporting to the Great Prince and Tsar on foreign policy and foreign issues, he is responsible to assist the Imperial Chancellor in doing his job. *'Imperial Treasurer' (Trigunian: Императорский казначей, tr. Imperatorskiy kaznachey) - The Imperial Treasurer is responsible for the management of the Imperial Households finances as well as reporting to the Great Prince and Tsar regarding matters of the nations economy. *'General-Admiral' (Trigunian: Генерал-адмирал, tr. General-admiral) - The office of General-Admiral has existed since the creation of the first Privy Council for the Great Prince and Tsar, the General-Admiral was responsible for the prestigious Imperial Trigunian Navy. Widely considered to be the most prestigious and respectable position on the Imperial Council the General-Admiral is usually the leading Admiral of the Imperial Trigunian Navy. *'Imperial Councilor' (Trigunian: Императорский советник, tr. Imperatorskiy sovetnik) - The position of Imperial Councilor is a generic title for a member of the Imperial Council who is not assigned as specific position. Considered to be an extremely influential position as the Councilor has the ear of the Great Prince and Tsar. Titles Grand Prince The title of Grand Prince (Rodshya: Великий князь, tr. Velikiy knyaz) addressed as His/Her Northern Excellency represent the major regional areas of Trigunia. All current Grand Prince titles are part of the Tsar of Trigunian's style, the reigning Tsar is the Grand Prince of All Trigunia, the Grand Prince of Radin, Vrosnok, Brakav, Zarvosopol and Lesnov. The Tsar may decide to award the titles of Zarvosopol to a member of the Kozak nobility from time to time, this is usually done as a sign of favor in recognition of the Kozak noble attempting to keep the Kozak people in line. The title of Grand Prince is also awarded by the Trigunian Tsar as a means to recognize someone who has contributed greatly to Trigunian society. Prince The titles of Prince (Trigunian: князь, tr. knyazʹ) or Princess (Trigunian: княгиня, tr. knyaginya) addressed as His/Her Excellency representative roughly the areas of the modern Provinces or Oblast's plus at least one from the major city of each; so Trigunia has 10 Princes. The title of Prince/Princess may also be granted as a personal nobility or a hereditary titular nobility but is subject to the approval of the Great Princes and Tsars Imperial Council. The title of Prince is considered the Trigunian equivalent of "Duke" or "Duchess". Count The titles of Count (Trigunian: Граф, tr. Graf) or Countess (Trigunian: Графиня, Grafinya) addressed as His/Her Northern Nobleness represent roughly three counts per Oblast and named for each of the remaining major cities, these twenty would also be the subdivisions of the regions (counties). The title of Count is often granted as a hereditary titular noble. Baron/Magnate The titles of Baron (Trigunian: барон, tr. baron) or Baroness (Trigunian: баронесса, tr. baronessa) were granted to individuals who typically ruled over a smaller city within a county. More often than not these Barons were wealthy individuals who take taken over local political office or had contributed to the financial success of a city thus they are sometimes known as Magnates (Trigunian: магнат, tr. magnat). This is the most commonly granted personal and hereditary titular noble title. As of 3403, the Imperial Council of Nobles has 19 landed Barons and Baronesses. # Baron of Topol Lyazan - Stürmer # Baron of Derm - Ernst # Baron of Goryol - Shechin # Baron of Vamur - Shcherbakov # Baron of Erutusk - Zhirinovsky # Baron of Regrinsky - Derzhavin # Baron of Belonskia - Grishin # Baron of Cheryatia - Trutnev # Baron of Sturmutsk - Ignatiev # Baron of Povosibirsk - Shmatkó # Baron of Argunska - Fischer # Baron of Palskhalin - Pröll # Baron of Opulyabinsky - Schuschnigg # Baron of Trezyulinsky - Schüssel # Baron of Yuzhnoye Kreteyevo - Suslov # Baron of Pviblovo - Golitsyn # Baron of Lesnoysk - Zubkov # Baron of Lobova - Medvedev # Baron of Respvos - Roderick Category:Trigunia Category:Nobility Category:Monarchy of Trigunia